


Hum

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The music box made them sleepy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days prompt: 10. the music box made them sleepy (November 10, 2012)
> 
> Originally posted at: http://devon380black.livejournal.com/44357.html

He dreams a tune. He hums it.

 

In his dreams, it is always a ball. Everyone is dancing and reveling but he stands in the corner. He stands in the corner and hums a tune.

 

When he wakes, he calls upon his goblins to get him some blocks of wood. They return while he is sharpening his tools. His fingers drift over the gathered blocks until he picks one up and holds it to the light. He narrows his eyes at it and holds it close to his ears. A smile appears on his face and he sets to work.

~+~

 

She hums a tune. It has haunted her dreams. No matter what she does, she cannot escape it. It starts slow and soft, but she knows there are words to accompany its melody.

 

She surrenders to sleep. Her body relaxes. She hears the musical invitation and smiles.


End file.
